HCPS.mp4
Nie będę wrzucał żadnych linków i nie oczekuj że cokolwiek dostaniesz, ale żadna siła nie zmusi mnie do tego by wam to wysłać. Imienia wam nie podam, chcę pozostać anonimowy pisząc do was tą pieprzoną wiadomość. Jeśli słyszałeś o Ukrytej sieci (ang. Deep Web), i dobrze wiesz co można na tej sieci znaleźć, to chcę cię ostrzec, żebyś nigdy w życiu nie wchodził na strony z tematyką dewiacyjną, czyli pedofilia, snuff czy też tzw. "Hard CP Snuff", najgorszy gatunek tego gówna którego pobrałem i jak tylko mogłem usunąłem uniwersalnym sposobem. O co chodzi? już wam napiszę. To było jakiś tydzień temu i dopiero teraz się przełamałem by wam o tym napisać. Ukryta sieć jest siecią, na którą możesz wejść korzystając z Aplikacji TOR, bądź mniej anonimowo korzystając z dostępnych bramek. Bardzo lubiłem tą sieć, bo zapewniało ci to całkowitą anonimowość, dodatkowe usługi, czyli strony z domeny .onion. Dlatego raz przypadkowo wchodząc na różne zagraniczne Chany w ukrytej sieci pojawił się link i ktoś napisał przy załączonym obrazku "OMG! dat site, iz sic" (oryginalny zapis, jak to Anonimowo piszą ludzie). Obrazek pokazywał screengrab z zaznaczonym odnośnikiem "Hard CP Snuff". Musiałem się odpowiednio zabezpieczyć, Włączyłem PeerBlocka żeby zablokowało podejrzane połączenie, Skype, FB, Firefox, wszystko co mogłoby zaszkodzić mojej anonimowości. Gdy znalazłem się na stronie to nie była jakoś super zmoderowana, zwyczajna strona z lat '90, 0 grafiki, sam tekst jakby napisany w Wordzie. Ale to nic, bo strona posiadała taki content że głowa mała, a gdybym pobrał wszystkie pliki to musiałbym dokupić jeszcze z 500GB. Na tej chorej stronce było wszystko, rytuały i zabijanie kotów, gwałty na dziewicach i różne po****ne tego typu rzeczy. Oczywiście filmy były podzielone na poszczególne kategorie. Od Pornografii dziecięcej po Zabójstwa. Nie miałem tyle miejsca na Pendrive, żeby pobierać wszystko po kolei (tak wrzucałem na pendrive żeby móc go potem zniszczyć i nie zostawiać śladów na dysku w razie interwencji policji). Ostatni film był najgorszy, może nie dlatego ze filmy nie były podpisane numerycznie np "01.avi", bo ten nazywał się "HCPS.mp4", i filmik pokazywał tak okropne rzeczy... Aż z trudem napisze co ujrzałem. Było to w piwnicy, słysząc głos bardziej można powiedzieć że ten film pochodził z Rosji, wprowadzono dwoje dzieci, wiek niezidentyfikowany, mieli zasłonięte głowy workami, same dziewczynki, całe nagie. Przeraziłem się okropnie jak zobaczyłem że jeden mężczyzna w średnim wieku w samych majtkach zaczął rzucać o ścianę dziewczynkami, wykonywał na nich akt przemocy, dziewczynki nie mogły krzyczeć bo miały zakrytą buzie. Po 15 minutach zdjęto z dziewczynek okrycie głowy, wtedy pojawiło się 3 mężczyzn i zaczęli wykonywać na ledwo żywych dziewczynkach akt pedofilski. Zacząłem płakać jak nigdy, ze takie coś dzieje się na świecie. Pod koniec spalono zwłoki i mogłem zauważyć twarz jednego z mężczyzn, który dokonał aktu przemocy. Wyglądał jakby wiedział ze go obserwuję. W pospiechu wyciągnąłem pendrive'a 4GB i go spaliłem, żeby usunąć jakiekolwiek dane. Jak nigdy milczałem, jakby mnie przeszyło na wylot. To było coś strasznego. Wstałem wcześnie rano, około 4:40, przebudziłem się ze względu na sen. W głowie siedział mi cały czas ten kawałek z tego chorego filmu. Gdy uruchomiłem komputer pojawiło mi się okno dialogowe, Którego nie mogłem wyłączyć. Przepisałem tekst po rosyjsku i dałem mamie do przetłumaczenia. Powiedziała mi że tu pisze coś w stylu "Jeśli wiesz kim jestem to morda w kubeł bo zrobię to samo z tobą co na tym filmiku." Przepisane na wolne tłumaczenie. Mama widząc komunikat kazała mi go usunąć, bo jakiś wirus na komputer się dostał. Musiałem przejść na tryb z internetem i obsługą wiersza poleceń, żeby usunąć złośliwy komunikat. Wczoraj gdy zapukał do mnie listonosz, przyniósł mi list z wezwaniem na Policję. Zostałem poproszony na przesłuchanie w roli świadka. Tylko nie mam pojęcia o co chodziło. Gdy wróciłem z przesłuchania dowiedziałem się o zabójstwie w lesie niedaleko mojego bloku. Imigrant pochodzenia ukraińskiego ImięNazwisko był podejrzany o pedofilię, ponieważ w jego mieszkaniu można było znaleźć pokaźną kolekcję. A jako że policja robiła wcześniej przesłuchania świadków którzy znaleźli go na miejscu żywcem spalonego zaczęli mówić w zeznaniach że czasami przechodzę w okolicach lasu, bo niedaleko jest Zbiornik wodny i zdarza się czasem wyjść na jakieś piwo. Na przesłuchaniu spytali się czy chodziłem niedaleko okolicy. Oczywiście zaprzeczyłem i miałem alibi, ponieważ przesiadywałem w pracy. Pracodawca potwierdził moją wersję. Ale aspirant był tak uprzejmy i pokazał mi zdjęcia spalonych zwłok. Gdy wpatrywałem się w zdjęcia rzuciły mi się 3 szczegóły. Całe ciało było spalone, ale w 3 miejscach było szczegółowo widać że jakby małe ślady rąk dziecka były wycięte, albo jakby ktoś je trzymał i odrywało kawałki skóry? No i okazało się że osoba z Filmiku "HCPS.mp4" to właśnie ta osoba, która została spalona żywcem w lesie. W końcu ktoś wymierzył sprawiedliwość, tylko pytanie nasuwa się samo... Kto z tak małymi rączkami mógł dokonać spalenia ciała? Dlatego proszę cie przeczytaj to i posłuchaj mnie, gdy trafisz na podobne pliki niech twoja ciekawość nie bierze w górę. Pierdol ten syf i nigdy nie wracaj do tego. Czy plik istnieje? Czy ten serwis nadal funkcjonuje? Nie mam bladego pojęcia, ale wiem jedno ze już nigdy nie będę korzystał z Deep Web'u. DLATEGO NIE POBIERAJ NICZEGO Z TEJ SIECI! Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Internet